


She Dreams In Green

by GoobnStumpy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Covenants, Emotional Roller Coaster, Eventual Romance, F/M, Inspired by Practical Magic, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoobnStumpy/pseuds/GoobnStumpy
Summary: Everyone has a secret. They all eventually have a way of seeping out.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Reader, Fred Weasley/Reader, Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	1. Sitting Duck

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to have fun with this fic and try not to stress myself over whether its cringey or not. Fanfiction is suppose to be fun! However, a little bit of feedback is appreciated :)

Like every other time you’ve boarded the train on platform 9 ¾ , you were overcome with anxiety. Though this time you had a good enough reason as you were running late. This year only your mother traveled to drop you off, dad was a tad more punctual. While the two of you were running through the station, you thought how easier it would be if you attended Ilvermorny which was much closer to home. However, you immediately shot down the thought. You were safer at Hogwarts. You and your secrets. 

There wasn’t much time for you to find a seat before the train started to move, so you just waved your mother goodbye from the door. You could see the bittersweet smile on her face as you both waved. You already missed her. 

You picked up your travel bag, when a fluffy orange cat zoomed down the hall into an open compartment. “Well hello to you too Crookshanks,” you laughed to yourself. Unfortunately, you didn’t have as much ease making your way down as you bumped into many first years scrambling around trying to find an open seat. 

“Y/N!” You heard Hermione yell as you eventually made it at the end of the cart. Despite her being a Gryffindor and you a Slytherin, the two of you were great friends. Spending much time in the library studying and discussing the best frizz control hair creams.

Her having muggle parents never bothered you in the slightest. Your parents are both magical, but they had a deep appreciation for muggles contributions in the world. As your father would say, “They do their part. They study subjects we don’t have time nor passion for.” 

Your mother would agree and say something along the lines of how magic makes wizards/witches lazy. Which is why every summer you and your sisters are forced into a muggle school to have crash courses on mathematics and sciences. 

“Did my explanation on the area of an equilateral triangle help you this summer,” she asked eagerly before hugging you at the door. The girl had such a drive for academia. 

“Hermione, you are brilliant with magic as well as muggle studies, but I am a lost cause when it comes to Geometry,” you joked.. Thankfully, you didn’t plan on a math based career in the future. Looking around the cart you saw a moping Ron Weasely holding his ugly rat. You liked Ron, but you still held a little grudge toward him for being a doof to Hermione first year. 

“What’s wrong with you Weasely?”

“I nearly lost Scabbers to Hermione's murderous cat, again!” oh dear...let the argument begin, you thought to yourself as the two started bickering back and forth. You rolled your eyes to meet with Harrys.

“Hi Harry,” you mumbled “if I had known I wouldn’t have asked.”

“It’s alright, y/n” he smiled “I’ve missed hearing their voices all summer. Didn’t expect to get my fill so soon though,” you both laughed but you could tell something was bothering him. Maybe the strange man asleep next to him made Harry uncomfortable. But it was more than likely the news from the Daily Prophet…

“Well, I have been looking forward to seeing you on the quidditch field all summer. You better not disappoint Potter.” you teased trying to keep him smiling. You two weren’t the closest, but you still enjoyed poking fun at each other. Sensing Harry wanted some privacy with the two arguing friends, you tugged on Hermione's arm.

“Hey, I’m gonna go find my seat. I’ll see you at the feast.” you gave her a big hug and wave goodbye to the others before shutting the compartment door behind you. It quickly reopened with Weasely poking his head out. 

“I almost forget to say that Fred is looking for you y/n,” he said. You thanked him, trying really hard not to sigh before walking on. You didn’t really know much about Fred besides him being Ron’s older twin brother. He seemed like a funny nice guy, but why would he want to talk with you? You decided not to think too much into it and made your way to the dreadful Slytherin cart. 

As much as other houses appreciated you and your family's view on muggles, your fellow Slytherins despised you for it. In general, you were quite soft spoken, but you didn’t hide your feelings on such important topics. Which earned you quite the degree of bullying both previous years. Especially from Malfoy's groupies. Thankfully, there were two great exceptions that made being a Slytherin worth it, Maxine Vanport and Travis Merskin. 

You eventually spotted Maxine’s knitted blue hat at one of the tables. She would always try to wear it in class, arguing it complemented the green of her robes. Needless to say, some house points were lost in the name of fashion. As you moved towards your friends, an unfriendly figure stepped in the aisle blocking you from moving further. Pansy Parkinson.

“Please move Parkinson,” you sighed avoiding eye contact. She smelled of expensive perfume and attitude. 

“You’re in our way freak,” she scuffed while pushing you into seated 6th year students as she and Goyle walked by. You apologized and carried your pathetic self over to your friends. It felt nice to finally sit in the presence of good company. 

The summer hadn’t changed anything and soon all three of you were back to goofing around, trading new cd’s, and discussing changes at school. Travis’s mother worked for the Ministry, so he always had the scoop on what was going on. Apparently, we had a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher...who according to Travis, had a pretty big secret that he couldn’t say. Gossip was one of your guilty pleasures and you would’ve pushed for more when you heard a familiar voice.

Malfoy had entered the cart boasting about his summer, while his posy followed behind. Goyle had his arms filled with treats from the trolley, while Parkinson carried presumably Malfoys briefcase. She had to have volunteered for such an honorable task. 

His face seemed slimmer, more mature. You couldn’t help but to stare and study his face. Then again..you always struggled to look away from Draco. You reassured yourself it had no romantic reason behind it. He could be a real ass. You probably were just taken back by how such an awful person could exist. 

“Draco, you promised you’d sit with meee?” Parkinson whined as they passed by your table. The only thing you could compare her voice to was the sound of nails on a chalkboard. Looking at Malfoys facial response to her question, you believed you weren’t the only one that thought so. You laughed at his wince which caught his attention. 

You slightly gasped and looked away from his icy grey eyes. There was always such weird air between you two. You never talked unless it was necessary for a class. A little bit of you wished he would just make fun of you for something. There was apparently plenty to work with according to Parkinson. He had to have pitied you or something, the same couldn’t be said for your friends unfortunately.. 

“Think you could take off that ridiculous blue mop Vanport?” he said, throwing his coat down on the table next to yours. “Or is it sewed into your head?” his cruel humor earned a group laugh from around the table. You reconsidered your wish..

“I won’t hide my individuality for the sake of your comfort, Malfoy” Maxine made clear as she straightened her posture. She always had such confidence. Never one to apologize for who she was. You adored her for it. 

“Damn your individuality,” Crab said, sitting next to Goyle. “We want to win the house cup this year. So you better take it off or find something less nauseating to look at.” 

“If nausea plagued the Slytherin corridor, you’d be the first thing to go Goyle,” sometimes you were really proud of the words that came out of your mouth. Other times you wished you could sew your lips together. Before you could figure out which time this was, the train came to an abrupt stop. 

In an instant, students that were standing fell to the ground. The air became so cold you could all see your breath. Ice spread across the windows as the lights inside flickered.. This couldn’t have been good. 

“What's going on?” a first year asked from behind you, breaking the eerie silence within the cart. Without thinking you stood up in the aisle. Wand at the ready.

“I don’t know..” you struggled to whisper as your heart pounded in your chest. “But I’ll go see what's happening in other parts of the train.” Before you could take another step, a hand grabbed your arm yanking you back. 

“Are you insane?!” Travis said looking up at you with his eyebrows narrowed. You pushed his hand off gently. 

“I’ll be ok, Trav. It’s probably just a 7th year prank.” You didn’t believe yourself, but you had no intention of being a sitting duck if there was serious trouble. You preferred to face things head on...somethings that is. 

“Merskin is right y/l/n,” Malfoy said as he stood up next to you in the aisle. It was out of character for him to act so brave. Considering the countless times he would start to flip out at the slightest hint of danger. The first Halloween feast you attended, he nearly choked on his food screaming over a loose troll in the castle. “It could be dangerous,” he continued while looking into your eyes.

You weren’t sure what to say to him, but before you could look away or respond, the cart door started to slowly open by a skeleton looking hand. A dark floating figure made its way in front of you two, with a haunting breath. What little happiness you processed felt like it was being taken away. You couldn’t handle the fear and confusion as you looked away, barring your head in Draco's chest. The last thing you remember was his arms being wrapped around you before the ground was swept from under you and the world became dark.


	2. Jumpy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had fun writing this little chapter. I'll probably post another tonight or early tomorrow morning.

You could hear someone screaming your name, but for once you felt comfort within the darkness. You struggled to open your eyes, focusing on the circle of faces looking down at you. It was Maxine who was speaking while Travis, Parkinson, Crabbe, and Goyle stared. 

“Y/n! Are you alright? Are you hurt?” her face was frightened but as she looked to your side it turned into disgust. “What were you thinking Malfoy, pulling her down like that?” It was then you noticed the arm around your waist and body next to yours. You reluctantly looked to your side to meet with those piercing eyes. You both froze.

_Holy shit..._

“Get your filthy hands off of him,” Parkinson demanded. Her face was all twisted in disgust and jealousy. Finally, Travis grabbed your arms, pulling you up and away from Malfoy's glare. Parkinson tried to do the same for her beloved, but he just pushed her hands away to steady himself.

“If I hadn’t pushed us down, that damn dementor would have killed the both of us, Vanport,” he said with annoyance. Malfoy straightened his tie before sitting back down in his seat. “Be thankful for my heroism,” his angry gaze shifted from Maxine to you “muggle lover.”

His harsh tone stung, but you figured it was only a matter of time before you were the target of his cruelness. Only took three years.. Your head started to spin as you sank into your seat, trying to make sense of everything that had happened.

For the rest of the ride, Travis tried to reason why a dementor was on the train. The ministry thought it would be a good idea to keep students safe from Sirius Black. To have a sense of security. You on the other hand had to disagree. You could still feel the hopelessness covering your body. Those dark creatures could only bring trouble to the school.

Deciding it was out of your control what happened with the dementors, you shifted your focus to the arrival at Hogwarts. You and Maxine would have to hurry in front of the other students. It would be your first performance in the Frog Choir and you were determined to be on time. Flitwick was one of your favorite professors and if you impressed him enough, he would probably give you a solo in future performances. Singing was one of the few things that calmed everything inside.

When you arrived, Maxine and you sprinted fast enough to be the firsts to great Flitwick. He welcomed you both by taking two giant frogs out of a crated box and plopping them in your hands. You adored most creatures, but the slimy ones made you want to yack.

“Alright girls,” Flitwick said with much enthusiasm, “go on in and give it your best! Oh, and try not to let them leap out of your hands. They can be a bit jumpy.” He laughed at his own joke before more members of the choir appeared. Thankfully, your frog behaved during the performance and only tried to squirm away before you placed it back in its box. Poor Longbottom however, dropped his own frog in the middle of the song but was able to catch him before the next verse.

It felt great to be back at Hogwarts. Summer had its decent moments, but muggle studies wasn’t the only challenge. It was nice being surrounded by your friends again, even wearing your robes felt like a treat. Being in the Great Hall was comforting and you were ready to devour whatever food was to appear in front of you. You hoped Dumbledore would make his welcome speech short, but like last year, there was a new professor to introduce.

“That's the man who drove away the dementors,” Travis whispered leaning into your ear. You were about to ask him how, when there was sudden snickering behind you. You looked around to see Malfoy speaking to Harry.

“I mean, you actually fainted?” he cruelly asked before pretending to pass out, earning him laughs from the usual crowd. Seeing the stress on Potters face tugged something at you and before you could stop it, the words fell out.

“So did you Malfoy.” You were surprised they could all actually hear you. Weasley and Harry laughed as Malfoy stared at you in disbelief that quickly changed into sterness. 

“That was different y/n,” he said "don't make me regret it." He turned back to Harry, probably to antagonize him further, but Weasley cut it short by telling him to buzz off. You quickly returned your focus to Dumbledore before anything else could slip out your lips. 

What had gotten into you?

In previous years at school, Malfoy and you rarely spoke. It was as if you two practically existed on different planets and you were fine with that. You were pretty sure you asked him for directions once, but that was the extent of it. Now you’re falling into his arms and shooting comebacks at him? It had to be all the traveling. That's it, you’re not yourself because of all the travel. You just needed some sleep. 


	3. Chicken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a little longer than expected. Hope y'all like it!

You awoke from a nightmare. Your skin felt like it was on fire. Every time you breathed in your lungs ached. You searched the room to see if any of your roommates were disturbed from your heavy panting, but no one seemed to be moving. You were about to lay back down when from the corner of your eye you saw a thick black mist form. It was angry. It wanted you. 

Suddenly you were running through the halls of the school. The dark air followed. From the dim light of surrounding candles, you saw a hand reach out of the mist. You ran faster. Closing your eyes, crying, not seeing the figure ahead of you. You smashed into it. 

“Ms. y/l/n,” the figure yelled angrily. You forced your watery frantic eyes open to see Professor Snape. “I am aware this is only your first day, but did your simple mind forget the rules of this institution already?” You could still feel the dark presence coming towards you. You hugged the grouchy professor and hid behind him.

“Oh please professor,” you cried, peaking one eye down the black hall. “Please, please don’t let it get me!” 

“What the devil are you going on abou-” he stopped talking when the few lit candles in the hall abruptly burnt out and the air became cold. Quickly and quietly, Snape uttered the word “Lumos.” 

Right in front of you two stood the mist. This time, instead of a hand appearing through, there was a man's face. His green, bloodshot eyes, staring down into your soul. You backed away screaming with your skin burning more than before. The haunting face laughing.

-

You quickly shot up in a cold sweat. You were back in your room; laying in bed. Your breath didn’t bring you any pain, but you still struggled to catch it. The room was brighter now and the other girls were moving around getting dressed. 

“Oh good!” Maxine said standing next to your bed brushing her hair. “I was afraid I’d have to wake you up.” You took a deep breath in, leaning against the headboard to cradle your head in your hands. 

“I wish you did..” you thought out loud. A little part of you saw some humor in the situation. It was only fitting you’d dream about your very first night at Hogwarts right before starting classes backup again.

“We have to get going y/n. Potions is in 30!” she said walking out the door, toothbrush in hand. You groaned a little before throwing the blankets off you. This was not your ideal start to the year. 

Miraculously, you made it to class with a few minutes to spare. The room was just as dim and gloomy as you remembered, but you felt optimistic about potions. In third year, students got to work with one partner instead of a large group. That meant you and Maxine could actually work on projects without being cast aside by your peers. 

Snape seemed to be in a decent mood, as much as  _ he _ possibly could. That was until Parkinson started to giggle at whatever nonsense Draco was going on about. She was practically leaning all over him before Snape walked over.

“Ms. Parkinson,” Snape interrupted her coo fest. “I will not spend the entire year listening to your sickening blabber. You will trade tables with Ms. y/l/n and stay there for the rest of the semester.” he said catching your attention away from your textbook.

_ Oh come on man!  _

You thought to yourself.

Reluctantly, you both gathered your things, leaving behind your preferred partners. No one was brave enough to argue with Snape. Maxine looked terrified as you moved, needless to say Parkinson was not her favorite person in the world. Malfoys face didn’t seem thrilled about the change either. You could feel his grey eyes pinned on you for the remaining time in class. 

“Just so you know,” Draco suddenly said after everyone was dismissed. “Pany agreed to finish both portions of the assignments so I could fully focus on quidditch. I’m going to need you to do the same.” 

You were dumbfounded by his request or rather his command. This kid couldn’t have been serious. Snapes homework took you all week to complete and that was only half of it. You would have to stay up to finish all 30 pages. 

“Glad you agree,” Malfoy smirked before getting up to leave. He wasn’t going to give you a chance to protest and it made you furious all throughout your next few classes. 

Thankfully, you were going to finish the day in the wooded area of campus for Care of Magical Creatures. The cool fresh air would do you good and you’d also get a chance to hangout with Hermione. Maxine and Travis changed their minds on taking the course last minute and as much as you hated to admit it, you were happy they did. Maxine acted a tad jealous around you and Hermione for some reason.

You plopped your bag down next to Hermiones before sitting on a tree trunk. Potter and Weasley were distracted with their own conversation while she already had her book out, taking notes. Typical Granger. 

“Hey, how’d you open that thing?” you asked, holding your own. The textbook was covered in hair and had two beady eyes. It reminded you of a spider in a way, but whenever you tried to open it, the book would attack like a chomping little beast. 

“Just pet the binding,” Hermione laughed, showing you how . “Hagrid will be right back. He had to get the creature.” You two chatted about your day before being interrupted by Malfoy and his posy. Of course they had to be in this class too.. 

“Wait until my father hears that Dumbledore has this oaf teaching classes,” he spat, earning a laugh from around of course. You never really chatted with the gamekeeper, but he always seemed friendly. You figured he’d just preferred the company of animals over people. 

Malfoys comment struck a nerve with Harry, who was one of Hagrid's few friends. You were sure a fight would break out, but like the true asshole he is, Malfoy pretended to see a dementor. Making Harry and everyone else frantically turn around. Another hilarious win in the eyes of the Slytherin dipshits. 

Hagrid finally made his way back to the group of students, with a magnificent bird called Buckbeak. Well, it wasn’t really a bird but rather a Hippogriff. Beautiful creatures, but very particular with who they let near. 

Harry was lucky enough to get the first and only ride out of the creature, before Malfoy ruined it for everyone. He didn’t listen to Hagrid's instructions and was kicked down by Buckbeak. Leaving a horrible gash in Draco’s right arm, at least that’s how the prima donna was acting like. Hagrid was forced to cancel the rest of class and carry Malfoy to the hospital wing. 

You looked forward to the day being cut short, but seeing how much fun Harry had on Buckbeak made you want to try. As you and Hermione gathered your things to leave, you noticed something shiny on the ground.

“Look,” you said holding it in the sunlight. It was one of Draco's rings. “This must have slipped off when he fell.”

“Well lucky you, now you're the one that has to return it” Weasley jokingly chimed in walking next to Granger.

“Oh, no” you said, regretting your curiosity. “Hermione, will you come with me?” 

“I’m sorry y/n,” she replied, genuinely looking apologetic. “but I’d prefer to stay away from that nitwit as much as possible.” 

“Right,” you couldn’t blame her. Malfoy would find a way to call her Mudblood and be generally unpleasant. “See you guys later.” you waved goodbye before sprinting to the hospital wing. You wanted to make this a very short visit. 

When you arrived, Madam Pomfrey was finishing wrapping the bandages on Draco's arm. For the first day of classes, there was only one other student laying in a bed injured. You thought that was a mark of improvement compared to previous years. 

“Excuse me dear, can I help you?” Pomfrey asked, interrupting your thought. You walked over to Draco’s bed, pretending not to notice he was shirtless. Thankfully his eyes were closed until you spoke.

“I just came to have a quick word with Malfoy, ma’am.”

“Alrighty. I have to write to the boy’s family,” she said walking away. “You can keep him company for me until I return.” 

“Well,” he muttered once she was out of ear shot. “What do you possibly have to say?”

“Wait, why does she have to write to your parents?” you asked ignoring his own question and rudeness. 

“You have eyes y/l/n, you saw how that large chicken nearly bit my arm off.” 

“It’s barely a scratch Malfoy,” you said, raising an eyebrow. “You’re willing to get Hagrid in trouble for something that's completely your own fault?” 

“Just say what you need to and scram y/l/n,” he scoffed while rolling his eyes. You didn’t feel like explaining how you found it and just tossed the ring on his lap.

“Here Malfoy, don’t bother thanking me. Wouldn’t want you to strain yourself,” you said before closing the curtain that divided the different beds apart. 

You almost made it to the door, when a thought brought you to a halt. You turned around and walked back to his bed to reopen the curtain. Startling Malfoy's eyes open.

“Why were you such a dick to Potter over the dementor?” you asked while holding on to the fabric. You had it with his arrogant behavior and you were determined to know how someone could be such a tool. 

“What's it to you? Starting to have a bit of a crush are we?” he said giving you that stupid smug look again. Your blood boiled, but you ignored his comment and pushed on.

“You knew what they were like. We both experienced their displeasing presence,” you were starting to raise your voice, catching the attention of Pomfrey from across the room. Quickly she set down the quill and got up to walk over. “Does your pea size mind not have any room for empathy?” you practically yelled.

“Alright dear,” Pomfrey calmly said putting a hand on your shoulder “visiting hours are now closed.” She gently pulled the curtain out of your hand, but midway through you yanked it back.

“One other thing,” you spatted. “I will not be doing our potions homework alone. So either show up to the study quarter on the 3rd floor next Wednesday or I’ll go to Snape!”

“Fine!”

“Fine, see you then!” 

You closed the curtain only to reopen it immediately.

“I despise you,” you fumed.

“Well I loathe you ,” he snarled. 

You left Pomfrey to deal with the curtain. As you stormed out of the room, you could hear her laughing. If you were her, you’d probably laugh too. You and Draco acted like small children arguing like that. Why did you even bother trying to justify his actions? He’s an idiot.

You felt the need to apologize to Pomfrey for your behavior, but you gasped as you turned around to face a tall man looking down at you. Quickly you recognized the face or rather the hair. 

“Well hello there love,” he chuckled. “Been hiding from me, have we?” 

“Oh hey,” you nervously laughed. “Sorry I’ve just been busy. Whats up Fred?”


	4. Frazzled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Hope you enjoy this little chapter. Let me know what you think!

"Are you sure this isn't a bad time? You seem a bit frazzled," Fred asked with a little smile. He was right, you could feel your face still burning from the argument with Draco. It also didn’t help that you were running around the castle all day, leaving your clothes disheveled. You quickly straightened yourself up and brushed back your hair with your hands. 

“Oh yes,” you smiled as the two of you started walking down the tower's stairs.. “Just been having a hectic first day. I’m sorry I wasn’t able to talk to you on the train..” 

“Eh it’s alright, we get to talk now, so all is forgiven.” Something you noticed with Fred and George was their readiness for a tease. No matter the situation, they would smile and crack a joke without hesitation. You admired their wittiness. 

“Ron said you had something to say,” you asked. By now you two were walking through the courtyard. You weren’t sure if the two of you should sit and talk or keep walking around without a destination in mind. 

“Are you headed for dinner,” Fred asked as if he could read your mind. Or rather hear your stomach growl. 

“Yes, I’m starving” you replied while opening the door and allowing him to enter the castle first. “Was that what’s been on your mind? If I’m hungry or not?” The both of you gave a little laugh, but his smile quickly faded into a nervous expression. For a while you walked in silence, not wanting him to feel forced to speak. From what little you knew about Fred, he wasn’t the quiet type so this all had to be about something important. Maybe he had a question about classes? 

“No actually um,” he finally said itching the back of his head. You were only a few steps away from the Great Hall, the smell of food making your mouth water. “Would you um...like to have dinner with me?” 

“Oh,” you said, a little bit surprised. “Like a study partner? Not sure I’d be much help sense you’re two years ahead, but I wouldn’t min-”

“No no that’s not what I meant,” he interrupted looking more stressed than before. You studied his face, trying to figure out what he could possibly mean. He opened his mouth to speak before he was cut off by his twin brother.

“So y/n,” George said with a big smile on his face. He wrapped his arm around Fred’s shoulders and looked down at you. “Did you agree to go out with my brother or you holding out for the better looking twin?” His smile quickly dropped when he saw Fred’s wide eyes. “Oh dear..I-”

“No,” you managed to squeak out without thinking. You stood there in equal parts confusion and shock. This was definitely not what you expected to hear. You didn’t know what to think, but you didn’t want to leave Fred hanging.

“Oh,” they said disappointedly in unison. 

“No, I mean” you smiled timidly, still trying to make sense of it all. “He didn’t ask me yet, but I think dinner would be a great start.” 

“Oh!” they expressed again with smiles returning. George gave Fred a wink, before walking ahead. A part of you wished he would have stayed because you had no idea what to say and those two always managed to blab on with each other. 

“Well,” Fred finally said, still smiling. “Shall we, madam?” 

You could only manage to nod, with an anxious smile. The smell of food no longer made you hungry. You weren’t even sure if you’d be able to eat now, you were so nervous. As you two walked towards the Gryffindor table, you started to relax a bit. Hermione was already sitting with Ron and Harry. 

All three seemed surprised to see you with Fred. You looked over to your own table to see Travis equally taken back, while Maxine kept winking and forming ‘okay’ with her hand. You wished you were anywhere else than here. It didn’t have anything to do with Fred in particular, you just hated the spotlight. 

“Y/n,” Hermione said, noticing your nervous expression. “Why don’t you come sit by me? We never get to have dinner together, this will be a great treat.” Before Fred could argue against it, you sat down by your friend and he reluctantly sat on your other side. 

_ Thank God for Granger. _

The rest of dinner, to your surprise, was pretty fun. Fred was even funnier and easier to talk to than you thought. The two of you discussed the highlights of summer and how great it was to be back at Hogwarts. You didn’t really know what else to say, but thankfully after dinner he shifted his focus on George; they were sharing classes -just like everything else- and had to start on their homework. This gave you the opportunity to switch your attention over to Hermine. For only the first day of class, she had what looked like a week's work of homework ahead of her.

“Granger,” you said looking over her books. “How on Earth are you taking Hagrids course and Ancient Runes? They are at the same time this semester.” She looked up from her parchment, checking to see if your question caught the attention of anyone else at the table. 

“I’ll tell you later,” she whispered while avoiding eye contact. “Hey, how did it go with Malfoy?” Her question did catch the attention of Ron and Harry. 

“He has nearly a scratch,” you said rolling your eyes. “But he threw a big enough fit that Pomfrey had to write a letter to his parents.” Harry looked down shaking his head. “Don’t worry Harry,” you said interrupting whatever thought was running through his head. “They’re not sacking Hagrid.”

“Yeah but the Malfoy’s are probably furious,” Hermione said looking equally concerned as Potter. “We haven’t heard the end of this.” The Malfoy’s could have whatever they wanted done with a single complaint. Except for firing Hagrid...or Dumbledore.

“Oh that's why you looked so annoyed outside the Hospital Wing,” Fred chimed in while placing his hand on the small of your back. “Malfoy’s presence could make any person's blood boil.” His touch made you freeze in place. You were going to make an attempt to speak when you heard Parkinson's voice. 

“Does it hurt terribly Draco,” she asked while holding on to his one free arm, walking towards their table.

“It comes and goes,” he replied looking at his bandaged arms. “Still consider myself lucky. If Madame Pomfrey-” he stopped boasting once he caught your eyes. He looked confused as to why you were at the Gryffindor table and even more when he saw Fred's arm around you. 

“Pomfrey what Draco,” Parkinson said as she took her seat within their group. Not caring as much to inspect what you were up to. Malfoy shook his head a little before joining her.

“I could’ve lost my arm if she didn’t get to it on time,” he said, completing his thought. 

“He’s really laying it on thick, isn’t he?” Ron said with total disgust. Harry was about to say something when Seamus Finnigan came running down the aisle, newspaper in hand.

“He’s been sighted! He’s been sighted,” he yelled. Catching the attention of everyone at the table. It was Sirius Black. He was spotted in a nearby town, but everyone thought he wouldn’t be able to get through to Hogwarts because of the dementors. 

With all of the commotion the article created, Hermione found it hard to focus on the remaining of her studies and wanted to move to the library. As you were getting up to go with her, Fred gently grabbed your hand.

“So..” he mumbled. “Would you like to do lunch, just us tomorrow?”

“I think so,” you smiled before waving him goodbye. It wasn’t so bad after all. You just had to get over your nerves. Hermione and you made it to the door, followed by Maxine, when you turned around to wave goodbye to Fred again. Only you didn’t make eye contact with Fred, but with Malfoy.

Your hand quickly returned to your side and you picked up speed out the door.


	5. Snarky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry this took so long. This felt like an important chapter so i wanted to make sure I did it justice. Feedback is always appreciated/wanted

_ One week later _

The study quarter was quiet with only one other student in there besides yourself. He sat at a corner table with his head resting on a pile of books, probably asleep. Everyone else in the castle was eating dinner, but you wanted to reach the study quarter early to find a good table and reach a steady flow with your work before Draco arrived. There were only four tables that could sit 3 students at a time within a study quarter, making it nearly impossible to grab one outside a meal time. 

It was kinda nice to get away from everyone. For the past week you've been having lunch with Fred and then dinner with your house friends. Everything with Fred felt like it was going smoothly, but you kept having the same nightmare of your first night in Hogwarts over and over again and it was starting to have an affect on you. Holding a conversation was draining, eating was nearly impossible, and your all-around attitude was snarky. You didn't know how to tell Fred what you were going through. It wasn't just a dream to you, but a memory. A traumatizing memory that was strengthening its grip on your mind and body.

A few days ago Snape asked you if anything new happened during your summer. It wasn't a question for a friendly chit chat. To Snape, and to an extent Dumblerdore, you had a "condition" abstracted from that haunting mist. You thought it was more of a curse.. For the past two years you were in complete agony over it. In the beginning, an attack would just be you passing out on random occasions, seeing that laughing face as you slipped into darkness. Then it became where you could feel that same burning sensation that would intensify into your unconsciousness. Thankfully, with every single attack in school, you'd have a friend with you.

Hermione was always there to hold your hand as your body lay shaking until Snape or Dumbledore arrived. She would push for more information from the two each time. The truth frightened you but not Granger. She demanded Dumblerdore teach her the incantation they used to "bring you back" but it was only a powerful calming spell, because despite his greatness Dumblerdore didn't quite understand what you were suffering from either. All that seemed to help was to make you feel relaxed.

You didn't have such an issue before attending Hogwarts, which nearly drove your mother to take you out and enroll you in the American school, Ilvermorny. Thankfully, your father stepped in saying it couldn't possibly be the school's fault and that they were doing all that they could to help. To help you sleep and prevent attacks away from the castle, Snape brewed you a summer's worth of a calming potion each year. 

Out of paranoia this last summer, your mother made you take double the prescribed amount, causing you to run out sooner than expected. Shockingly, you didn't suffer any attacks after the last drop of the potion. Which relieved your mother, but what you failed to mention to her or anyone else was the fact you could suddenly perform a "magic trick" sort of speak that terrified you into silence.

Despite his hard exterior, you knew Snape cared about your well-being. He was the one who saved you that night after all. However, he was a busy man and you hated the idea of telling the truth because he would more than likely bash your mother. So when he asked about your summer you lied. You told him everything went well and that there was nothing new to report. You also failed to mention the recurring nightmares. They were, after all, only dreams; not fits. Nothing to be concerned about. 

With all your thoughts swarming around the nightmare, it became harder to focus and for a split second you could feel a familiar sensation. In an act of fear, you started to pack up your things, determined to make it to Dumbledore before it could begin. When suddenly books plumped onto your table and your gaze was met with a pair of icy grey eyes and the burning feeling faded.

_ Thank god...just a false alarm. _

"Ah changed our minds about the homework situation have we," Draco smirked looking towards your half filled book bag. 

"No," you snapped, "I was about to report that my partner was incapable of completing half the work due to the fact that his head was stuck up his own ass. Shall I help pull it out or you going to continue talking shit all night?" 

"Wow," Malfoy said, taking a step back. "What's up with you?" He didn’t seem offended but rather confused by your sudden hostility. He wasn't acting totally dickish, but the slightest hint could set you off. You sighed and leaned your head against your hands.

"I'm..I'm sorry Draco," you mumbled before brushing the little pieces of hair away from your face. "Please take a seat. I'm just not feeling..quite like myself tonight is all." He looked you up and down with the same confused expression before pulling out a chair to sit. 

“You must really be off. Should I be cautious around you?” he asked with a slight smirk as he dug through his bag. 

“No?” you said preparing your own study material. “What makes you say that?”

“Well for starters,” he smiled. “That’s the first time you called me by my name and if you have a fever I’ll need to stay away from you. Can’t afford to be sick on top of my injury.” He slightly lifted his bandaged arm, making you roll your eyes. There was no way that was still bothering him. 

“Oh please it's nothing like that, I just haven’t been sleeping well. Besides, your little scratch barely qualifies as an injury,” you said before setting your focus on the open textbook. You would have argued further with Malfoy over the fabricated incident with Buckbeak, but you really didn’t have the energy. He must have figured it wasn’t worth his time trying to convince you otherwise because you two remained quiet for a while reading. To that you were grateful. It was nice to have silent company for once. All you and Fred did was talk and joke around. As for studying with Hermione and Maxine, well that felt like gossip hour, mostly because of Maxine. 

“So,” Malfoy said, breaking the silence. A long streak of just working must have bored him enough to talk to you. “Weasley keeping you up or something?” 

“Huh?” you asked, breaking your concentration and meeting his eyes. A little bit of you was disappointed the quiet had to end. You were so lost in your homework that you all around felt a little better. 

“You and the Weasley twin, aren’t you together?” Draco put his quill down and rested his chin in his hand. You sighed and tried to return your focus on the pages underneath your fingers. 

“I don’t know how thats any of your concern, but if you must know we’re-,” you cut yourself off. You didn’t really know what you and Fred were. You had a fling with a no-maj from your hometown over the summer that didn’t last long, so romance was still a pretty fresh concept to you. You felt clueless what the next step with Fred was supposed to be. “We’re still getting to know each other.” you managed to say.

“Interesting,” Malfoy smirked looking to his side. You were going to argue what he meant but he cut you off before you could finish your first word. “But what’s keeping you from sleeping then?” he asked looking back at you. You were more confused by his sudden interest in your amount of rest than your relationship with Fred. 

“Draco,” you sighed, closing your eyes. The exhaustion was creeping back, making you desperate for the distraction school work provided. “Can we please just get back to our books?” He shrugged and started to pick up his quill.  _ No protest? Is  _ **_he_ ** _ the one not feeling well? _ You thought to yourself. 

“Thank you,” you whispered. Without moving his head, Malfoy looked up at you and gave a little smile before going back to work. This group work wasn’t as bad as you thought it would be. All week you dreaded this night, because you thought Draco would be ten times worse than he was. Maybe he had a long day? Even assholes need a break from work every now and again. 

You had just finished your third paper of homework, when the sleeping student in the corner got up and left the room. You scanned the room to see if anyone else had come in, but now there was only you and Malfoy. Where was everyone else? The room should be packed considering dinner was almost over.

“I wonder why no one else is in here,” you said this time breaking the long period of silence. 

“Well y/l/n,” Malfoy mumbled, still writing down whatever thought he had on parchment. “It is only Wednesday night. I was surprised you wanted to meet so early considering this isn’t due till next week.” You could feel your face getting red from embarrassment. In the middle of your heated argument with Malfoy last week in the Hospital Wing, you forgot Snape was abnormally generous with his due date for the assignment. It wasn’t until now that you remembered.

“Wh..Why didn’t you say anything?” you groaned, rubbing your aching head. “We could have waited.”

“I didn’t want to risk getting my head bit off. Besides it would have been impossible to find time to chat considering you’re always with that Weasley.” Malfoy said, finishing his explanation with a disgusted tone. He must have noticed your discomfort before speaking up again. “Let’s just finish this next week or whatever.” 

“I’m all for putting a halt on this assignment,” you said looking up to see him packing up his things. “But we already finished most of the partner portions of the assignment.” You were feeling lazy and waved your hand to cast a spell to organize your books in your bag. Like everyone else at Hogwarts, you used your wand 99.9% of the time, but on the rare occasion you could use your hand to cast. 

“Yeah I know,” Draco said, not taking notice of your cast as he began to stand up. “But I like looking at your notes for inspiration.” 

“You mean you like copying my work,” you accused. It felt nice to finally stand after sitting for so long. It sucked that you spent time working on something that wasn’t even due yet, but you’d probably thank yourself next week when there was even more things to be done. 

“I don’t need to copy your work, y/l/n.” Malfoy said as the two of you exited the study quarter. “I just like knowing what the wrong answer looks like.”

“You can be such a dick sometimes Malfoy,” You sighed taking a turn. You took a few steps before noticing Draco had stopped walking beside you. “Well aren’t you coming?” you asked looking back at him. “The common room is this way.”

“I know that,” he sassed. “But I’m starving. Don’t you eat y/l/n?”

“Yes Malfoy,” you fumed. 

“Good than come with,” he demanded, walking on. You rolled your eyes and head before following. Your stomach  **was** rumbling and felt relaxed enough to finally take something in. So maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea, but how pleasant could it actually be to eat with Malfoy? Everything about him seemed revolting. 

“This is weird,” you blurted out as the two of you walked down some stairs. 

“What's weird,” he asked. You were surprised he had no clue what you meant. How could he not see how unusual the situation was? 

“Us talking and now going to have dinner together. For the past two years we’ve been in the same House and classes, but rarely have we ever spoken a word to each other. Now we’re going to have dinner?” you said. “Don’t you remember that you hate me and my muggle loving family?” 

He stopped walking next to you once again as you reached the bottom of the stairs. His face was expressionless as he looked at you. “That’s not true,” he quietly said. 

“Which part?” you asked tensing up again. This time out of fear of what he might say, rather than anger. He too looked a bit nervous by your words.

“We’ve talked before y/l/n,” Malfoy said, trying to regain his cocky attitude. “Besides, I would like some company while eating. Even if it is with you.”

“What about the other part?” you asked ignoring his sligh comment. “The hating me part.” If you two were going to spend any more unnecessary time together, then you needed to know how he felt about your beliefs with muggles. Even though you had a pretty good idea what they were.

Your ancestors were severely looked down by “purebloods” to the point that they had to move to America for safety. It wasn’t as if the problem was resolved completely by the move, but it made life easier. So much time has passed between generations, that most of the 28 within England, had forgotten about your family's history. Some, however, managed to remember after all those years so you needed to be cautious, especially with a Malfoy.

“Oh, well I-” Draco mumbled before he was interrupted.

“Hey y/n,” Fred yelled from behind you. You glanced behind to see him walking out the Great Hall with a brown paper bag. He smiled as he walked up next to you, placing his hand on your lower back. Giving you that anxious feeling agian. “I was going to bring this to the study quarter for you,” he said, handing you the bag filled with food. 

“Thank you Fred,” you beamed. “That was really sweet of you. We um decided to actually finish the assignment later..as it's actually due next week.” You looked down, revisiting the feeling of embarrassment.

“That’s alright,” he said, moving his hand to your shoulder to give it a squeeze. “Being a bit of an overachiever. Granger must be rubbing off on you.” His face lost its smile when it faced Draco. Malfoy looked equally displeased at Fred and you, but before anyone could speak, Parkinson’s voice filled the hall.

“Draco!” she squealed while stepping out of the Great Hall. “I’ve been waiting for you. Hurry up! Dinner is almost over!” Parkinson turned back into the room, not wanting to wait on Malfoy any longer. He looked down and sighed before returning his snotty gaze on you and Fred.

“Enjoy your sack of dinner,” Malfoy snarled before walking away. “Blood traders.” 

His comment stung a little, but answered your question. To no surprise, you two could not be friends after all. The extent of your relationship would remain study partners. Malfoys words didn’t seem to damper Freds mood though.

“What a git,” Fred said before looking back at you. “Now, how about we enjoy some fresh air while you eat?” Your stomach started to feel uncomfortable again but some cool night air did sound nice. Maybe it would help you relax enough to stuff some food down 

“Ok,” you smiled looking up into his comforting blue eyes before walking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what we think?


	6. Sucker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, enjoy:) please don't forget to comment what you think!

“Come ooooon y/n,” Maxine whined from the doorway of your room. “Everyone is going to leave without us!” Today was going to be the first time you and your classmates were allowed to travel to Hogsmead. Something Maxine and Travis yearned for since first year. You thought it would be exciting as well, but over the past few weeks, your “condition” had you dragging your feet. 

It was hard for you to get up for school during the week, so all you wanted to do was lay in bed on days off to hopefully make up for lost sleep. Your friends however, weren’t going to let that slide. They meant well, but they didn’t understand what you were going through. The only person who did was Hermione, whom of which you kept hiding from as to not be forced into speaking with Snape.

“I’m sorry Maxine,” you sighed, slipping on your jacket. It was only early fall, but you were becoming easily chilled. Things were definitely getting worse, but you were too stubborn to talk to Snape. Hermione, on the other hand, was harder to convince. She knew something was up and didn't take your excuses. You figured you'd eventually tell her, but kept putting it off. “Go on down stairs, I’ll be down in a minute.”

“Well, alright. I’m just excited for you! I can’t believe one of us is finally going on a date!” she bubbled before grabbing her blue hat off the dresser and running downstairs. Maxine was thrilled you started dating what she believed was your first boyfriend. During the summer you only managed to write to Hermione about the no-maj boy from your hometown. By the time you finally received a letter from Maxine, the fling was over with. You figured it wasn’t that big of a deal really. 

Fred and you spent every meal together now. Sometimes you two would walk around the grounds, but today was going to be your first official date. That was if your body allowed you to move. Unfortunately, the only time you felt some relief was during your study sessions with Draco. The work seemed to keep your mind off things enough to relax. You felt bad for keeping Fred in the dark over your “condition” though, but you didn’t want many people to know. It was bad enough having Dumbledore and Snape constantly checking in on you, while Granger studied your every move. You knew they all came from a place of concern, but you didn’t want Fred to respond the same way so you just played it off as a cold the best you could. 

You took a deep breath in before standing, using the bed frame for balance as the world slightly turned. What a great first date this was going to be. Focusing on your breath you managed to walk out the door and made your way down to a waiting Travis and Maxine. 

When you three reached the courtyard, professor McGonagall was releasing students with permission slips. Everyone except Potter was walking on and for a moment you thought about staying behind with him. You could pretend to lose your permission slip, hangout with a buddy, and most importantly get some extra rest in. Maxine, however, tugged the piece of paper out of your hand to run to McGonagall before you could protest. She would have you go on this date come hell or high water.

It was rather sweet how Fred asked you out. The two of you were in the middle of one of your many luncheon chats, when he suddenly took you by the hand. He practically whispered the question, to which you gently smiled before kissing him on the cheek to say yes. It seemed like the most romantic thing to do.

"Look how much she's blushing Travis," Maxine cheered, practically dancing around you and Travis as you walked behind the large group of students. Travis just rolled his eyes before helping you steady yourself over some rocks. Unlike Maxine, he actually thought you should have stayed in bed.

"I think the little color in her face has more to do with a fever than a crush, Maxine," Travis grumbled, pausing your flowerchild-like friends dance. 

"It's not a crush, Trav," she frowned. "They’re in love." Maxine returned to her little dance, walking ahead of you two. You shook your head at Travis, as he rolled his eyes again.

"I think she's more of a fan of your relationship than you, y/n" Travis mumbled. You gave him a confused look but knew deep down what he meant. "Oh come on," he said, meeting your gaze. "Weasley seems pretty cool, but you never expressed any interest in him prior to this year."

As the large group walked on, you could see Hogsmead growing closer. The plan was for you to meet Fred by the entrance. With each step you became more anxious and Travis wasn't helping.

"I know that Trav," you quickly said. "But I think everyone deserves a chance and so far he's making me happy. So what's the big deal?" He gently placed a hand on your shoulder, bringing you to a halt.

"Y/n," he mumbled. "Turning someone down doesn't make you a bad person for one, and second," he paused, looking as an annoyed Maxine walked back over. "You're being a dick to the person and especially yourself if you're not really crazy about them." No words were coming to mind on how to respond. You were shocked how interpersonal Travis was acting.

Between the three of you, he was pretty quiet; unless the topic was on "the golden age" of cinema. It wasn't like him to give relationship advice. Maybe old Hollywood movies taught Travis something about romance.

"Come ooooon guys," Maxine groaned, grabbing both your arms to drag into Hogsmead. "We have to find her ginger. I'm starting to think I'm more excited about this than you two." Neither of you said a word, as you looked towards the ground.

As you reached the entrance of the little town, you could only find one red head but that was Ron. You didn’t have enough energy to run around, so Maxine gave orders to Travis to search on one side of the town for Fred as she searched the other. He reluctantly agreed after helping you to a bench. 

You felt pathetic sitting there, struggling to breath like an old woman as your classmates ran in and out of shops. If only your foolish pride hadn't gotten in the way of you going to Snape, maybe then you could be enjoying this entire experience. Laying your head against the brick building behind you, you closed your eyes to hear leaves blowing around on the ground. Without opening your eyes, you felt a sudden presence standing in front of you.

"You think you're so clever, don't you?" Hermione said sternly. "Thinking you could avoid me, so I wouldn't notice you getting worse." Keeping your eyes closed, you lifted your head to be cradled in your hands. There was no need to look at Hermione, you already knew she'd have her arms folded and face covered with disappointment.

"I know. I know," you sighed, feeling her sit next to you. You could’ve sworn you saw her enter a quill shop far down the road before Travis helped you to your seat, but you figured it must have been someone else. "I'm sorry Hermione, I just...I just wanted this year to be different."

"Well ignoring the problem won't make it go away y/l/n. If anything it will make it worse," she snapped. You looked up at her with watery eyes. Hermione meant well, but sometimes she could come off a little too strong. Seeing your face she softened her expression and placed a hand on your back. "I'm sorry y/n," she said looking down. "I know it isn't by choice but you're special and you need to take better care of yourself." 

You gave her a little smile and whipped away the tears. As much as you hated to admit it, Hermione was right-- like always. 

"Here," she said, digging through her bag to pull out a medium sized vial. "I found a recipe over the summer for nerves. It's not much, but I think it will do you some good." Without hesitation you wrapped your arms around your friend in a tight hug, nearly coming to tears again. The thought of Hermione digging through old books to find and make an advanced potion for you, was overwhelming. You couldn't have asked for a better chum.

"Hah alright now," she giggled. You let her go to see the same big smile across her face that was on yours. "We don't even know if it will work. Can't celebrate yet." You gave Hermione a little shoove. Of course it would work. She was one of the best in potions, as well as charms, and well everything else.

"Honestly Granger," you said, opening the bottle. "You of all people, shouldn't self doubt." You took a small gulp of the salty potion and immediately felt some weight being taken off your shoulders. The air, becoming easier to pull into your lungs. 

"Well?" She asked

"I most certainly feel an improvement. This stuff works pretty great. Not as strong as Snapes, but still good!" You cheered, but Hermione didn't look so thrilled.

"Promise me you'll go to him soon y/n," she said. "I don't know if this potion will keep you stabilized for long." You could feel her concern and anxiety creep back in, making you wish you'd play up the positions effects. Instead you placed your hand on hers and gave it a little squeeze.

"I promise when I run out of the Granger Elixir, I will go to Snape." Knowing this was as far as you'd bargain, Hermione smiled weekly and gave your hand another squeeze. You looked around to see if Fred had finally made it to Hogsmead when you noticed his younger brother practically drooling in front of a candy shop's window.

"I think Ron is waiting for me," Hermione laughed, seeing the dork across the road. You thanked her again before hugging goodbye, wishing your Weasley would hurry up already. 

You sat for what felt like half an hour, until Travis walked by nonchalantly with a sucker in hand. "Merskin!" You yelled, causing him to jump a little before looking at you. Just then, an exhausted Maxine walked up and plopped herself on the bench. 

"I'm sorry y/n," she said, taking off her blue hat. A sign to how defeated she felt. "I couldn’t find- is that a sucker in your hand!" She yelled looking at Travis. 

He took a deep breath in before walking over. "Sorry," he shrugged. "But I couldn't find him either and was getting hungry. Are you sure you were supposed to meet today?" He asked, taking a bite off his candy.

"Yes, today was what they agreed to. I would know. I was there," Maxine boasted. She practically screamed yes for you when Fred had asked in the Great Hall, causing everyone to cast their eyes on you. The girl had some strong ears and lungs. 

They both got quiet and looked towards you with some pity. You didn't understand right away, but after a while it clicked with a wave of embarrassment. 

"Oh.." you said softly, looking towards the ground. "I got stood up." 

"No, no!" Maxine whined, grabbing your arm.

"Maybe he's just taking a little longer than expected," Travis chimed in, trying to aid the situation. "Maybe we three should, er- just enjoy Hogsmead together and when we finally run into him, you can start your date!" Maxine nodded her head to Travis’s words and gave you a painful smile. 

You weren’t sure how to feel about Fred, but the potion Hermione gave you had you feeling well enough to walk around the little town with your friends and you weren’t going to let it go to waste. You managed to have a good time and push the red head out of your mind. It wasn't until you arrived back at Hogwarts reality kicked in with a sting.

Fred was hanging around in the courtyard with George. They looked like they were handing out little pieces of candy to the students that remained at school all day. Apparently, the brothers were testing out some kind of product they created over the summer that was supposed to make you grow facial hair after eating. It seemed to have worked, as all the first years you passed by had beards as long as Dumbledores. The brothers seemed pleased with themselves until one of them noticed you. 

A look of realization swarmed over Fred. He sat the almost empty box down and ran towards you. Maxine scoffed before walking away, apparently ending her fascination with you and Fred. Travis stopped walking as a few other students passed on but you just shooed him along. To which he gave no protest, looking quite relieved.

"Y/n," Fred frantically said, taking both your hands in his. "I'm so so sorry. We were only going to hand out samples in the morning, but a big crowd grew and in the excitement I forgot about Hogsmead. I'm truly sorry." 

You were at a loss for words. Part of you understood that somethings could slip a person's mind when there's a height of commotion. Another part of you was incredibly pissed off. You nearly passed out a handful of times trying to make it to Hogsmead. Yes, it was fun being with friends but you could have used this day off to rest and they would've gotten over it. Yet here Fred was, selling beard growing beans to 12 year olds. Despite that, his words felt genuine and you could tell how desperate he was for you to forgive him.

"It's ok Fred," you whispered looking up to him, with a little smile. "I understand these things happen." 

"You're not mad then?" He asked, still holding onto your hands. By now everyone else who traveled to Hogsmead was inside, the last to walk in being Crabb and Parkinson. She of course seemed to enjoy your dismay with a smirk. 

"No, I'm fine,” you said, returning your focus to Fred. “Why don't you go finish up with George? We can just call it a rain check." You didn't really feel fine, but rather disappointed and hurt. All you wanted to do was lay down and forget this day ever happened. "I'm gonna go back to my common room and rest."

"Aren't you hungry for dinner?" He asked, pulling you into his arms. They no longer gave you that anxious feeling, but the warmth of his touch was comforting.

"No, I already ate in town," you lied with a smile. He didn't seem to notice or detect your fib.

"Well alright," he said, gently placing his hand on your cheek. "Tomorrow I'll make it up to you. I promise." Before you could say anything, he leaned down and gently kissed you on the lips.

When the two of you parted, you gave the best fake smile you could. Your head was spinning. This wasn’t how you imagined your first kiss would be. It wasn't bad or anything like that, pretty tame. Fred seemed to know what he was doing. For some reason, though, you always thought it’d be raining while you and your partner laughed with glee before crashing your lips together. But that sort of thing only happens in movies you guessed. In the real world, even in the wizarding world, you get left alone on the date then kissed.

"Goodnight beautiful," he whispered before returning to his brother. You gave a little wave and started to walk inside. You could worry about Fred later, the only thing on your mind now was rest. As you started to walk down the stairs towards the dungeons, you could hear footsteps behind you. 

“Really Fred, I’m not upset.” you sighed before turning around at the bottom of the stairs. A little gasped escaped your lips when you realized it wasn’t Fred who followed you but instead a strange man in ragged clothes. Your mind raced to try and recognize his familiar features. Finally, after studying his black and white striped clothes, you managed to put a name to the face. It was Sirius Black, with the most unamused look you’ve ever seen. “I..” you squeaked, taking a few small steps back. “Please, don’t hurt me..I.” Your throat felt like it was closing in as the sound of your heart pounded in your ears. Your hand shook as you went for your wand, but it was gone.

Despite your pleas and motions, Black did not speak or move towards you. He only lifted his hand that held your wand. He must have managed to pull it out of your robes as he followed you down. Expecting this to be the end of your existence, you closed your eyes and pictured your family and friends. You wanted your last few moments on Earth to be filled with happy memories. 

**_Moms perfume. Sabrina's little pictures. Maxines blue hat. Dad’s BBQ. Draco...Draco??_ **

You wished there was more time to question your thoughts, but Black wasn’t going to wait any longer and soon he whispered some familiar charm. 

“ _ Somnumis _ ,” he said in a hushed tone, sending you into a deep relaxing sleep.

...............

“I found this one near the dungeons, Professa” you could hear Filch’s groggy voice say through your dizziness. He was struggling to carry you as you could feel yourself slipping through his grasp. You wanted to tell the oaf he was going to make you face plant but you physically couldn’t move. Black’s sleeping charm was still in effect, making it incredibly difficult for you to pry your eyes open or speak. From what little you managed to see, you were in the Great Hall but it was dark.

“Oh thank goodness,” a woman's voice whispered nearby. You assumed it was Mcgonagall who spoke, but you could feel Filch, thankfully, place your body into another man’s arms. It had to be Snapes considering the strong ammonia of multiple potions that covered his clothing. He continued to move you down the hall until coming to a stop, when someone gently placed their hand on your forehead. “Well is she alright Albus?” Mcgonagall spoke again, sounding a little more worrisome. 

He didn’t answer her right away, as he focused on whispering some incantation. Suddenly the weight was lifted from your eyes. Other students layed on the floor, fast asleep, while the ceiling looked like a starry night sky. “I believe so Minerva,” Dumbledor finally answered with a smile as he looked down at you. He calmly spoke again this time to you. “My dear, was it Sirius Black who charmed you?” You still didn’t have enough energy to speak, so you settled on nodding your head, which was enough of an answer for Dumbledor.

“And did he try to hurt you in any other way?” He said with more concern to which you shook your head no. Worry swarmed over you once you remembered Black had stolen your wand. You were about to make an attempt to warn your professors before Filch chimmened back into the conversation.

“I found this next to her body, Sir.” he hissed, handing your wand over to Dumblerdor. “I reckon he used this on the Fat Lady before tossing it back to y/l/n.” Even though you believed you could learn to use magic without your wand, you were relieved to see it out of the hands of Black.

“I believe you are correct Mr. Filch,” Dumbledor frowned as he studied your wand. He quickly looked back at you and changed his expression to a warm smile. “Well y/n, that settles that. Severus, how about you set Mrs. y/l/n down by her fellow Slytherins?” Without saying anything, Snape obliged and placed you on the ground. Blinking to try and focus on your surroundings, your eyes were met with the same icy grey pair you were becoming more and more familiar with. Only this time they looked more relieved and comforting than ever before. You wanted to say something, but before you could place your thoughts together, Dumbledor spoke above you. Again your own wand was used to charm you to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so do we think Fred deserves a second chance?


End file.
